clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Robbsi
Hello! Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave a message. I will reply on your talk page as soon as I can. -Robbsi Hey Robbsi! Hey Robbsi, I'm fairly new to CP but it seems like we have a lot in common! first of all we both love CP second of all we are both 12 and third of all we both love to go on the mammoth server! My penguin name is Icecrystalee I hope I can meet up with you on CP some time! It sounds like it'd be cool to be able to be CP friends! Please tell me what u think! ~Icee Robbsi isn't here any more. Sorry, try noting your posts with 4 ~'s (tildes). Thanks [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]Forum 08:04, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Oh the Horror... '''NO NO NO!!!' You were one of THE BEST users I have ever seen on any Wikipedia! We need you! This wiki will be DOOMED without you! We are running out of good users! Sure, LB22, Barkjon, and I in addition to Dunklebug can manage to keep this wiki alive, but like Rockhopper's Migrator, this wiki will be sunk. The vandals are attacking like terrorists, and we simply to not have enough people to save it. You were the last of the Original Members and I consider you one of the founding users of this wiki. We have lost V-Rex, Dogdude, ThomasBat, and now you. I stink at code, and LB22 is the last one who can do it. What if HE leaves?! WE ARE DOOMED WITHOUT YOU!!!!!!! big>I strongly urge you to stay! Please save the wiki! I solemnly bid you goodbye... :( :( :( :( :( :( Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 20:47, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for that Christmas Template! Merry Christmas to you, too! Mrperson777 01:34, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Club Penguin Star 19:51, 18 March 2007 (UTC)]] Thanks! Robbsi 13:35, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Mullet I don't quite think we should refer to the mullet as a character; he's not as important as Fluffy. Maybe we should stick to saying "a''' mullet" as opposed to just "mullet." V-Rex 13:41, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :I agree with what you said. Maybe a mullet would be a better reference to him, but I do think that we still need a page for him. Oh, and do you think that we need an article for each of the band members? My friend who plays CP and looks at this wiki does, but I don't. Robbsi 19:48, 23 March 2007 (UTC) ::No, I think they don't need individual articles. The Band includes all of them, so if we need to say something about them, we can make different sections in the Band article. V-Rex 21:54, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :::I agree. Robbsi 08:35, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Thanks! I really want to thank you for all you've done to help with this Wiki! You're a great editor. I know I already gave you the CP star as thanks, but sometimes stars just don't cut it! If I could move you up to an "elite editor," I would... V-Rex 19:38, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, again V-Rex! I think that this wiki is really starting to get big. Robbsi 06:43, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Down Time Okay, I'll bring the article back. V-Rex 19:44, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :Whoops, now I can't find the image any more... V-Rex 20:05, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Puffle Round-up I think you should consider Puffle Round-up as a game. You know that if you want to play Puffle Round-up, this always appears: "Would you like a job? Puffle Round-up". That saying also appears when you want to play Bean Counters, right? I also think that once in an issue of The Penguin Times, the featured game was Puffle Round-up, or did it? Whatever, you considered Bean Counters a game. It's similar to Puffle Round-up a bit. So, it must be considered. Think about it... Ocnarf Rocks 15:35, 5 April 2007 (PST) :Now that you put it that way, it would be cosidered a game. At first, I didn't think of it as a game because it was short and a bad source of coins, but I'll add it to my favourite games list. Robbsi 07:33, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Library Igloo I really like your library igloo, Robbsi. Very creative! P.S. I'm having troubles logging onto Club Penguin. Would you mind finding and writing the blurb for the current secret clothing items? V-Rex 15:29, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :Sure, but maybe not today, a few hours ago, I was on an airplane for 12 hours, and I got little sleep, so I'll do it tomorrow or I'll just start it today. I'll see. Robbsi 16:43, 6 April 2007 (UTC) ::No problem. Take your time. I'll probably be able to do it eventually, once I can get back on CP. V-Rex 19:09, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Sysop You are now a sysop (administrator)! V-Rex 22:24, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :I know I'm very late to thank you, I was on a short holiday. But thank you anyway. Robbsi 17:24, 1 May 2007 (UTC) The Key I don't really think this article is relevant. What do you think? V-Rex 13:33, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :I think that this article does not have much relevent information and could be deleted. A short sentence could be added into the article Ship's Hold summing up the information in The Key. Robbsi 14:23, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Map Do you know where the map to access the Forest is? V-Rex 15:28, 18 May 2007 (UTC) First, go to the Mountain, the map will fly in and click on it. Then go to the Ski Village, the map will fly in and click on it. Next, go to the Dock and the map will fly past you to the Town (it will be on one of the Night Club lights, so click on it. The final place is the Snow Forts, under the Clock Tower. Oh, you might be lucky like I was, the map was already under the Clock Tower when I logged in. Robbsi 05:07, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Logo Hello Robbsi, you asked me how to change a wiki's logo. You can do so by uploading a PNG file to Image:Wiki.png. See Help:Improving your Wikia#Change the logo. Please let me know if you need further help :-) --rieke 12:02, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Quotes I'm questioning whether or not this article is relevant. What do you think? V-Rex 14:54, 24 May 2007 (UTC) The famous quotes like Be nice, tip the ice are worth noting because they do form a 'part' of Club Penguin and are widely used. However, the quotes whch I have never heard before aren't worth noting at all. I personally think that the famous, often used quoted can be merged in Club Penguin. Robbsi 08:39, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Updates for Weekend Hey! If you could, might you be able to do these things this weekend, while I will be away: * Update the Ski Village, Forest, and Plaza with new pictures. * Check and see if the Lost map is on CP any more. If it isn't, delete the article. * Update the Main Page with the new events. Thanks! V-Rex 21:33, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Club Penguin: Weird Edition I've been debating whether or not to keep this article. It's kind of messy, and the title doesn't make any sense. I'm not really sure what to do. V-Rex 03:13, 29 May 2007 (UTC) :I also think this article is messy, and unnecassary. New penguins, looking for information about Club Penguin would find the page useless and annoying. I personally would delete this article. I also think the title is confusing. Robbsi 15:07, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Wiki Adoption and Vacation... Unfortunately, I'm going to have less and less time to edit this Wiki in the future. You make great edits and contributions to this site, and I was wondering if you'd be interested in becoming the webmaster for it. I feel I've kinda outgrown Club Penguin, and I've been getting busy with other things lately. If you are interested in this, then check the Wiki Checkup List at the bottom of my user page. If not, then hopefully I can find someone else. However, I trust you the most the keep this Wiki in check. Also, I leave for two months this summer for vacation, so if nobody takes the position before then, I'd like to have you, or have you get somebody to, keep the Wiki in good condition over the summer. V-Rex 21:24, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Hello... I'm on my vacation right now, using wireless Internet. Just thought I'd say hi; I feel I left too abruptly. Also, if you get a chance, tell Dogdude87 that he is now an administrator. I feel bad that I didn't respond enough to his enquiries. Bye! V-Rex 19:25, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Barkjon the sysop... I was wondering if you'd go to the watercooler and go to the case about me becoming a sysop....--Barkjon 00:46, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Barkjon's Band You've been invited to my band!!! P.S.If you are joining,please put your name and instrument(s) on the list on my user page in the section "band". --Barkjon 18:26, 14 July 2007 (UTC) yo robbsi I think you should have been a burecrat for a long time now so i made you one today. Also i think when you unblocked dende man 13 you wasn't being harsh he was to suffer for what he did. Dogdude87 18:41, 12 August 2007 (UTC) hey dogdude i thought u said only V-rex could make someone a bureacrat.--Barkjon 15:04, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Help. Hello Robbsi, I'm Paleoblues. I would like to correct more mistakes like the Snow Globe price, but I accidently forgot my password. Seeing your a moderator, I was hoping you could find out. Paleoblues :I'm sorry to hear that you forget your password. What you might want to do is create a new account, under a similar name, and move your present userpage to that name. I read on your userpage that you can speak, read and write Dutch. Me too! I am of Dutch nationalty, yet cannot read or write the language, and so I'm not even going to attempt to write a Dutch version of my reply. If you would like to send me messages in Dutch, you are welcome but please also write the English. Robbsi 14:27, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Block I actually reject that. Many users create pages on the mainspace section that I move to a User Page or a Forum Page. However, things like that "Hola it's time to play" thing should be blocked. It all depends on the content. So, I thjink it should be up to the administrator. TurtleShroom 17:54, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Yellow Puffle pic How did you get that "artist's conception of the yellow puffle" picture?--Barkjon 22:20, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ANOTHER Penguin Star,Robbsi! Robbsi, I know I'm just a sysop here, but I've had a lot of experience on other wikis. I know a good editer (and edit) when I see one. I took this picture from the one you posted on TurtleShroom's page. --Barkjon 17:11, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Thank you SO much! Thanks so much for voting for me to be a bureacrat. You are awesome!--Barkjon 17:59, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Could you make me a bureacrat? Most of the people voted for me to be one. I think you do it in Special:Makesysop. So could you? -- Barkjon 21:42, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Merry Christmas Thanks a bunch for making me a bureacrat! I promise I'll ask you or another bureacrat before I make someone an admin. And here's something else... I will make good use of this!-- Barkjon 18:20, 18 December 2007 (UTC) THANK YOU SO MUCH Your words have been so encouraging and I'm glad you actually took the time to read and explain to me that maybe just maybe I could be an Administrator if I do more edits of certain standards I could be one. I also know I'm not so deserving of one right now because there are probably other penguins who work way harder than me and maybe haven't gotten a certain rank yet! THANKS FOR MAKING ME COME TO MY SENSES! Urgent Dear Robbsi, Please go to Recent Changes and go to Aunt Arctic. Some person deleted EVERYTHING on the page. Please if you can, get him blocked! Your friend, Jonnyboy98 =-) Hey! Hey Robbsi! I am new but I am a big fan of CP! I would love to be a member of this great community, and would like to start off with saying that the IRC channel for CPWiki is officially here! This is where we can discuss ideas for the wii and have a general discussion. Also, I like to know some ways of bonding with the rest of the wiki community. Please respond to both at my talk page! Thanks very much! LB22 20:45, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Hey again! Hey Robbsi! Thanks for making me so welcome into the community. I will work to my best to make sure my edits and ideas will benefit this wiki! Can I ask you a question though. What time zone are you in cos if you are GMT then you will be on the PC (hopefully!) the same time as me. So that may come in useful. If yu know any big editors from the UK, please give me a tinkle! Thanks again, ; LB22 18:59, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Hey there! I'm not Robbsi, but I am another frequent editor and administrator. Yes, I do know one editor form the UK, his name is Turnre04. He's a sysop here. He isn't as active at he used to be, but he still is. Hope that helps!-- Barkjon 19:37, 4 January 2008 (UTC) templates Hey, I am not excatly sure how to do it, but I will tamper with it and try to fix it. If I can, I will notify you ASAP! From LB22 14:01, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Robbsi 14:06, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Hey it's me again. Sorry, I couldn't fix it. I tried my best. I am better at Infoboxes. Good Luck! LB22 14:35, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Hey, what do you think of the Featured Article template. You can view it at the winner's respective page. These can be found on the main page! Tell me what you think!LB22 19:49, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Well, on Wikipedia, they have many templates above articlesLB22 20:08, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Templates(#2) I really like all the templates you made. I've never figured out how to make templates, but with you here, I don't need to! Sorry I wasn't here yesterday, I'm sick and was too tired to go on here. -- Barkjon 22:50, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Just To Let You Know Please don't leave Robbsi we need you here on the wiki. But if you must and have made up your mind I would love to be the webmaster of this wiki. I don't know if you know but I am now a sysop Dunklebug. I love to come on here I make frequent edits watch out for vandalism. It would be a great honor to be the webmaster. Bye Robbsi! =-[ Dunklebug 06:13, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Good Luck! I have seen your notice and I can honestly say that you (and Barkjon) were the most welcoming of the editors here. It has been a pleasure knowing you (even in the small time we knew each other!) and I wish you good luck in the future and the rest of life. I don't know what you want to do/be when you're older, but good luck anyway! One thing though, who's gonna be the new webmaster? If you want, I will make a poll so that it is fair, but that is entirely your decision. Warm Regards (Lewis)LB22 14:35, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Wikipedia I really don't mind, cos I'll have my chance! I have noticed you have a Wikipedia account, are you active often?LB22 15:03, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Wikipedia Mark 2 Well, if you're ever there, I'm there as my Wikia username LB22! Just drop me a line, I am on everyday. Anyway, tomorrow, if you're on, I'll make sure you get a big send off! See you 2moz! LB22 15:14, 2 February 2008 (UTC) (But Please Reply first! LOL!) Wikipedia Mark 3 Yes, I meant Wikipedia, and I will try to organise the send off at about 1700 your time (1500 GMT)? Tell me if this is suitabe! LB22 15:38, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Fine! Yes, that will be fine! If there is any reason that it isn't, I'll msg you pronto! Have a nice last full day! LewisLB22 15:45, 2 February 2008 (UTC) 3rd Star! Well, I think you deserve it. You get this star for your exceptional effort here at the CPWiki! May you get many more awards! LewisLB22 15:49, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Never Mind! We all make mistakes!!LB22 15:57, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Deserved Well that star was deserved since you've done so much for the wiki! Warm Regards LB22 17:31, 2 February 2008 (UTC) It's Ok It's fine I just offered I knew you wouldn't say yes but I just like to let people know that I will help. I have a Wikipedia Account if you do too let me know. My username is "Candyman 53" feel free to drop me a message. I feel very sad you are leaving in the short time I've known you. P.S. Don't do that 6 months thing for me just give it to somebody deserving. P.S.S. Please check my polls one last time I would like you to vote P.S.S.S. For I Guess The Final Time I'll Ever Leave This On Your Page I Leave It On All Talk Pages Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 19:34, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Bye We'll Miss You Bye... -A letter from Mrperson777 Dear, Robbsi, All of us from the Wiki, will miss you. Thanks for all your help with editing and making the wiki better. All your edits are ideal. In fact, you have an extremely excellent eye for editing all the Wiki. We will all remember you. --~Red~ 03:11, 3 February 2008 (UTC) P.S. I am called 'red' now in Wiki's. Well, I think I speak for everyone when I say you were one of our best editors. CP?? Will you still come on Club Penguin??? I'll see if I can see you on there more! Goodbye and Good Luck for the future Lewis/LB22 18:57, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Bye I'll really miss you. Thanks for everything, like making me a bureaucrat, and helping me and everything. I'll really miss you, again. P.S.: Who will be the new webmaster? WE should make a poll.-- Barkjon 22:53, 3 February 2008 (UTC) By the way, I'll offer to be the webmaster. I go on here pretty much everyday. And I know how to do most things. And I'm an admin. I'm not trying to stress you out, but I really want to be the webmaster. Either me or TurtleShroom, I think.-- Barkjon 22:59, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Sounds Cool! Yes, that's fine! So it's agreed, 1400 for me/1600 for you, Sherbet UK, Saturday. Got it! I will be LBtwenty2 or Rossin222, so be prepared. LB22 18:54, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Goodbye Goodbye. I can't stop myself from keeping to give you another farewell message. I'll promise you one thing and try to keep it: I'll try to make TurtleShroom and I's era of webmastering(is that a word?) the best one ever seen in this wiki. I'm on Wikipedia, so we can talk there, and I play Club Penguin usually from 4:00 to 5:00 PST, so we cam maybe get together sometime. For the lsat time, Goodbye. -- Barkjon 21:03, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Thank you for everything! On behalf of the Club Penguin Wiki, we bid you a pleasant goodbye! Just remember: you are free to visit us anytime! If you can, you could try to edit once at a time. Just see the big picture: you have made our wiki strong. You are the reason of the wiki having more than 100 articles. You are the reason of bringing more knowledge about Club Penguin to other penguins. you are the webmaster of our wiki. Despite all that changed our wiki's history badly, you are one of the most important editors in the wiki. Club Penguin's history changes time by time, and an editor misses it. It could teach something wrong to other penguins. So, if you could, please edit when you can. Even though you declared yourself apart from this wiki, we still think of you part of our wiki. Thank you for all the memories! --Ocnarf rocks 06:13, 13 February 2008 (UTC) P.S. Sorry for the long speech I did. It's worth it. Hi! I'm new... ...to this wiki but not to wikis in general. I had a look around and found almost no community activities. Now I've had the idea, that we could have certain contests. There will be three winners with three Club Penguin Wiki medals - bronze, silver and gold. These medals could just be templates which you can put onto your user page. My ideas for contests: * "Rockhopper-Island-Athon" – all wiki penguins who would like to do this draw pictures/maps of what they think Rockhopper Island looks like. The ones with the most effort and the most clever (meaning things like for example little details mentioned in CP Times) ideas will win. * "Build-Athon" – all wiki penguins who would like to do this draw ideas for new places in CP and write about them. A shopping centre, maybe, or a swimming pool The winners are found in the same way as above. I would make the jury the admins, because this saves us from having to vote each time. : Something else: I am grown up bilingually, English and German are my mother tongues and I speak both fluently. So if you ever need help with German stuff ask me, not altavista ;-). And, because I speak German too, I have looked at http://kamelopedia.mormo.org/index.php/Hauptseite (kamelopedia/camel-o-pedia) and this gave me this idea: How about calling user pages "Igloos" (kamelopedia calls them -translated- "Camel Caves"), users "Penguins" and user talks "Mailbox"? Now I wish you a nice day, and please have a think about my suggestions. Yours, Londogne (being the same penguin on CP) Let's take it up to them! DD-#1080015 09:49, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Um, excuse me, but Robbsi isn't active anymore. Please send any ideas to me, as I am the current webmaster.-- Barkjon 18:34, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hello Robbsi.We haven't met,but everyone says you are the one who gave Barkjon and Turtleshroom there administrator rights.Just saying hi and hope you make up your mind and come back to Club Penguin Wiki.--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320']] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 17:44, 26 August 2008 (UTC) hi hi i am a penguin who you dont know i am daisy a great user User:Super24daisy The Yowuza Award ]] --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 16:22, 28 August 2008 (UTC) To Robbsi Dear Robbsi. I am not sure you will ever get to read this, but here it is anyway. I have never met you on Club Penguin nor have I ever been on the wiki when you edited it. The main reason is you quit before I joined. I have always looked up to you as a role model on this wiki and I think you should come back. Please, please consider this. Yours sincerely, Sheepman rocks! (talk| ) Go sheep! 17:28, 25 September 2008 (UTC) A farewell to Robbsi Dear Robbsi, You have been a good penguin and good person. Yeah, I haven't been editing when you were around. If you were around again, I would classify you as a great mentor and great friend. I hope you make up your mind of coming back to Club Penguin Wiki any wiki like that. I have never met you on Club Penguin. I believe you were a good webmaster. You could at least come back as a different user. My penguin was not even around when you were editing. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат Sk8rblutalk 23:28, 30 September 2008 (UTC) I will keep you in my thoughts and prayers. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат Sk8rblutalk 23:28, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Welcome back Hi Robbsi, I noticed you made several edits in September last year.. Even though it's been a while and you probably quitted again... welcome back Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:47, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back Nice to see you in the wiki, Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:47, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey there. You're right that I came back to take a quick, broad view at what the Wiki looks now. I come back every few months on a rainy day (although that doesn't happen much where I live!) to fuel my curiosity. Anyway, it's interesting to see the improvements across the Wiki since I was an editor here - hard to believe that was four years ago! Robbsi (talk) 14:54, August 28, 2012 (UTC) "New" Club Penguin Wiki Hi Robbsi! Just to let you know (in case you don't already), the community of this wiki moved to an independent site in October/November 2010 after Wikia changed their skins. That's probably why you don't see anyone you recognize lol. So if you'd like feel free to drop in the "new wiki" too, and say hi to Hat Pop, Seahorseruler, Sharkbate, and/or any other old users you might remember :) (I moved there too in 2010 :3) [[User:Cp kid| Supah ]]''Fly. '' 07:36, February 26, 2013 (UTC) P.S.- TurtleShroom also edit's on the Network's fanon wiki. :) [[User:Cp kid| Supah '']]''Fly. '' 21:48, April 14, 2013 (UTC)